Temporary Dysfunction
by cerebralgoddess21
Summary: When Stephanie steals Steiner right from under Erics nose, will he truly get "jealous" that Stephanie is the better GM? Or will he finally "knock her out" like he promised?


Temporary Dysfunction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, personas, etc.

****

Summary: After Eric finds out about Steph and Scott Steiner, he plans on some way to get her back, even if that means knocking her out like he promised

****

Rating: PG-13

Eric stood there, shocked as hell after they drove off, what was going through his mind most people would have wondered, _revenge, betrayal, content. _He didn't know what to say, or even what to do. He not only felt like his heart had been torn out of his chest by the youngest McMahon, but it felt as if she had stomped on it constantly over and over again with her sharp heels. He just stood there, wondering why she did this. He left from the arena and went back to his hotel, _nothing could make this day even worse. _He thought to himself over and over again. Stephanie and Steiner still ran through his mind over and over again. 

Finally he was at the hotel, _I spoke too soon, things did get worse, _he thought to himself as he spotted Steiner with his arm around Stephanie as they made their way up to the hotel room, Steph turned her head and spotted Eric, she then smirked and gave him the _jealous much? _look and then continued on. Eric didn't know weather he felt more disgusted with the fact that she's with that steroidtized freak in general, or that she's sleeping with him. 

Eric grabbed his key from the front desk impatiently and then quickly made his way up the stairs, his room was right across from Stephanie's. _Maybe I can talk to her, _he thought out loud. "12 am" he groaned as he sat up in his bed looking at the clock, feeling extremely tired, but whenever he shut his eyes, all he could see is Stephanie. _Why does she have me under her power? WHY!? _he kept thinking, waiting for the reason to pop into his mind as if it was just supposed to come to him. Then it hit him, "I have to see her" he said as he forced himself out of bed, he put on his black shirt, blue jeans and leather jacket then left the room in determination of telling Stephanie exactly how he felt. He walked up to her door and before he got the chance to knock, he realized that the door was partially open so he let himself in, the light was off so he turned it on then looked at the bed Stephanie was laying in, she was asleep, he calmly walked over to her and nudged her a bit on her shoulder and waited, she still didn't wake up, so he thought for a minute, then decided he'd just pay her a visit on Smackdown, have a little one on one with her. 

________________________________________________________________

****

*~* Smackdown *~*

Stephanie stood in her office with Scott Steiner as they discussed his first match, against Big Show, he smiled and chuckled a little at the thought of taking his title away from him, but Stephanie assured him that it would be a non-title defense. Even though Scott already wanted a title shot, he knew that this was for the best, then she heard a knock at the door, Scott opened it for her and saw that it was Eric Bischoff, himself. Steph smirked, "Come on in Eric!" Scott gave her a look of concern, "are you sure you want him in here?" he gave her a death glare as to say, ' I don't want him here, you know that ' and she just ignored it and smiled as she opened the door all the way for Eric to come in, then she excused Scott, shut the door, and then sat on her leather couch. "how can I help you Eric?" she smiled in a cocky way. He returned the smile and then sat right next to her, she scooted a little away from him, just in case. "I came here to talk to you Stephanie, about-" but she cut him off, "About Steiner? Your jealous already? Well that doesn't surprise me at all, since I know you have this disgusting "infatuation" with me.." she laughed. 

Eric cringed as he again thought about the lovely Stephanie with anyone else other then him. "Well Stephanie I wouldn't go as far to say that I'm jealous, but yes, I do like you, even though I hate you, I also like you" he looked at her with his piercing dark eyes. She looked off to the side and realized she was beyond confused, he hated her, yet he "liked" her? "what is up with you Eric? ever since we had our little endevor you have been nothing but awkward towards me!" she declared in a sincere manner. "Look, Steph, I don't.. I mean.. God how can I say this..." he began. "Since the moment I saw you Steph, ok, I admit I.. ( he hesitated ) I was .. (he turned away from her, ashamed) very attracted to you, and I still am. But even when we argued, I'd still be thinking about you, in a way I shouldn't be thinking about the woman I'm supposed to hate as though she's my worst enemy, and your a McMahon! How could I ever love.." This time it was Steph who cut him off, "Love? you what!" she stood up and stood in front of Eric with a shocked expression on her face, part of her in disbelief, " NO Eric! You can't, say you don't love me! please! say you don't love me! that's, that's just.. I can't.. I refuse to." she rambled on and on as Eric just sat there with his hands clasped around his face, not knowing how that could've slipped out so easily. He loved Stephanie McMahon. 

________________________________________________________________

**__**


End file.
